Underground Science
by Latios dragonrider
Summary: In a freak accident, Sheen gets the gang stuck underground. Rateing, and Genere may change. Action, adventure, romance, humor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bojour! Hola! Konichiwa! Aloha! Hey! and all that other stuff. My first attempt at a Jimmy Neutron fanfic. So...don't be to harsh...please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron...Dangit!**

**Underground Science**

**Jimmy Neutron, (a.k.a Retroville's own, boy genius,) was digging holes underneath his lab, making renovations. He decided a little space, might make the lab a little less...clunked together...Miraculously enough, he managed to get Cindy, (his next door neighbor, and secrets crush) and Libby's (next door neighbor's best friend) help.**

Jimmy! **Yelled their Latino friend,** where do you want me to put this junk?

Uh...Sheen! That's not junk! Be careful with that! **answered Jimmy, half paying attention**.

What? Drop it? **Asked Sheen**

Nooooo! Stay away from the hole!** Jimmy answered waving his arms**

Drop it in the hole?...whaaatever dude...**Sheen replied, dropping the box of inventions down the hole.**

Wah! **Jimmy gasped, just jumping out of the way from the falling package**

Looks like ultra-loser, can't even hold a box without messing it up. **The towheaded, jade eyed girl laughed, walking up to them.**

Where's Ultra-lord? **Sheen questioned, falling in the hole.**

Look what you made him do! You know he's not very graceful! **Yelled the Egyptian, mocha skinned female**

Great! Now Sheen's un-conscious, and it's your fault! **Screamed Jimmy **

My fault? How is this my my fault? **Raged the blonde**

Easy! It's your fault, because you mocked Sheen when he wasn't in hearing distance! Causing him to receive the wrong message, and absentmindedly, fell through the hole. **The young genius described**

Well, maybe if your giant head, wasn't blocking the frequency's received, he would be able to hear just fine! **Screamed the blonde with a sly smile **

**How she loved her fights with Jimmy! The chance to flirt, and not be noticed!**

Stop! Stop! Can't you see this constant fighting is tearing us all apart?** a panicked, chubby boy yelled**.

**Everybody just stared at the boy. Until he looked and saw Sheen un-conscious... **

Aaaahhhhhh! Sheen's dead!** Carl cried**

Carl...Sheen just fell...**Jimmy answered rubbing his temples**

Fell from...where? **Carl asked**

From up there** Jimmy said, pointing towards the hole in the ceiling**

You mean...up there?...**Carl asked, pointing up towards the sky **

Yes Carl. **Jimmy answered**

H...he was a good friend...why'd he have ta fall from the heavens? **Carl yelled to the sky, crying**

No! He fell from the hole in the ceiling!** Jimmy answered annoyed**

Ooooohhhh...Well that's good! **Carl said relieved**

Ah! **Carl suddenly shouted, looking at his watch,** Sheen's going to miss Ultra-lord!

Ultra-Lord? **A miraculously revived Sheen yelled**

Sheen! I thought you were dead! **Cried Libby**

Uuuuhhh! I told you! He was just un-conscious! **Jimmy moaned, hitting his fist lightly against the side of the dirt wall**

No time for that! Ultra-lord's on! **Sheen screamed, running around in circles**

How, do, you, get, out of here! **An insane Sheen shouted ramming the wall**

Sheen! No! You're going to cause a- **Jimmy was cut off by the walls crumbling...**

**Suddenly...darkness...**

**A/N: Soooooo, how'd ya like the cliffy there? IIIII Thought it was pretty good myself! Well, I'll update tomorrow!...unless I get overloaded with homework...which I highly doubt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know! First fday, and it already has two chapters! Yes, yes, I am great!...I'm pushin it, aren't I?...oh well...**

**Disclaimer- ...nope! Don't own Jimmy Neutron!...or do I?...no, wait...Looks at imaginary studio Nope!**

**Underground Science**

It's...it's so dark...and...so cold...** Exaggerated Cindy**

It's ok, I'm here...**Jimmy played along**

I...if we don't make it out alive...then...then...**Cindy said as she started fake-sobbing**

Shhhh...it's ok, We'll make it out alive Jezebel...**Jimmy said holding her**

Oh Clint! **She cried**

Ok,** Libby stated**, If you two are done messin around, we kinda have a situation under hand!

**Cindy and Jimmy, who were a liiitle to close together, looked at each other, before busting out laughing**

Oh man!** Cindy laughed,** now I know why I hang out with you!

I know what you mean! **Jimmy said, wiping a tear from his eye,** How many people do I know that can recite parts from the book of **"The Last Night"?**

I...It's dark under here! **Carl panicked**

Yes Carl, we all astonished that...**Jimmy said, frustrated**

but...but I'm allergic to dark! **Carl whined**

Ok Carl, it's impossible to be aller- **Jimmy was cut off by Carl's sneezing**

I told you I was allergic to the dark! **Carl whined while sneezing**

Carl...you're not allergic to the dark...you're allergic to the dust, and dirt down here...**Jimmy explained**

Cindy and Libby stood there watching, **trying to suppress laughter**

Aw man! This place bites! How do we get outta this dirt hole?** Sheen screamed with his eye twitching**

Sheen...calm down...we'll get out of this... **Jimmy said while calming him.**

Yeah. Don't worry Sheen, **his girlfriend, Libby reassured.** Jimmy can get us out of this!...you can get us out of this...right?

Well...uh...hehe...funny story about that...

Uuuuggggg! **They all groaned, dropping to the floor.**

This...could take a while...**Cindy commented**

**A/N...sooooo...how is it soooo far? Is it great! Is it superb! Does it suck! I may never know...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Did ya miss me? crickets chirp Yeaaaahhhhhh...didn't really think so...anyways! Here's chapter 3! After I properly thank all the people who reviewed!**

**Acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks! And I'll definitely try!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. If I did, there would still be new episodes...sniff**

**Underground Science**

**Jimmy just paced around the room, every now and again looking at the four grouped together people. He'd open his mouth like he was going to say something, then close it back again, and start the pacing around. To the four sitting on the ground, it was getting rather aggravating. When he finally got to say something, he just closed his mouth and said **"never mind."

OK! Tell us what the heck is going on!** Cindy stood up screaming**

Well if you would give me a chance to explain maybe I would! **Jimmy answered walking up to her, throwing his hands to his side with his fists clenched **

P._lease!_ By the time you get around to telling us what's going on, we'll already be dead!** Cindy answered aggravated**

Ok, you might be overexagerateing a little... **Jimmy replied putting a hand to his head**

Oooohhh! Look at me! I'm Mr. Giant head! I'm going to take my sweet time explaining, what we're doing down here, and how were going to get out!** Cindy said in her best Jimmy voice, while pacing around like he had previously been doing.**

Ok, I do NOT sound like that! **Jimmy said pointing his finger at her.**

How would you kn-** She was cut off by Libby yelling**

GUYS! Stop it! You! **She said pointing to Cindy **Stop ya flirtin!

But I'm not-

Does it look like I'm done talking! **Libby said turning around from Jimmy to Cindy**

**Cindy instantly shut her mouth**

And You!** Libby screamed, flipping around back to Jimmy**

Me? What did I do!** Jimmy asked defensively**

Shut up! You! Stop flirting back! And get to telling us how we get out of this freakin place!

**Libby threw her hands to her side, fists clenched, while breathing heavily. Sheen walked up to her, threw his right arm around her waist and whispered in her ear "**I like em FEISTY!" **Libby just giggled slightly **

**Jimmy and Cindy stared at each other...leaning in closer...and closer...while Sheen was still whispering things in Libby's ear, where she just giggled in reply. Soon, Libby noticed them getting closer, and whispered in Sheen's ear, **"look". **Which in reply, he turned around to finally notice. Carl was in a corner muttering **"Dirt, dust, bugs" **Then he'd sneeze, and start it all over. Jimmy put his forhead against Cindy. Continuously getting closer, till**

Hurry up and Kiss her! Dang! **Sheen Whined**

**At the sudden interruption, Jimmy and Cindy jumped, and turned away, while Libby elbowed Sheen in the ribs. Jimmy gave Sheen an evil stare, while Cindy just sighed.**

Not quite...**Cindy murmured to herself**

**What was that, girl?** Libby asked with one eyebrow raised

Oh!...nothing...**Cindy replied sighing**

Now, Back to the explanation...**Jimmy said throwing another evil glare toward Sheen**

What? **Sheen cried**

Just shut up! **Cindy yelled** **at Sheen**

AS! I was saying...

**A/N: Well! 3 chapters is enough for today if you ask me! So, Asta! Till tomorrow.**


End file.
